heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash (Zootopia)
Flash is the so-called fastest sloth working in the DMV (Department of Mammal Vehicles) in Disney's 2016 animated feature film Zootopia. Background Personality Given that he is a sloth, Flash moves, talks, and responds slowly. Despite his slowness, Flash is friendly, polite, gentle, social, and speaks quite professionally, which makes him sound more intelligent than he looks. Flash's outgoing and easygoing attitude gets him acquainted as he speaks to them in a casual, friendly way, as he's well acquainted with Nick Wilde. Flash is helpful when it comes to the DMV and does it professionally, he willingly helps Judy to identify a license plate. Flash can be easily distracted, as Nick interrupts Flash's work to tell him a joke. Flash enjoys jokes and finds them hilarious. This can hinder his professionalism as he even goes so far as to retell them to his co-worker, Priscilla. Appearances Zootopia When Judy Hopps needs to run a plate to find the missing Emmitt Otterton, she blackmails Nick Wilde to do so as she's unable to complete the task herself, on account of being new to the city. To annoy and waste her time, Nick takes her to Flash, and sadistically prolongs the meeting by telling a joke, which Flash takes a while to react to. At the end of the film, it is revealed that Flash also has a liking for street racing, driving a fast and fancy sports car, before he is finally caught by Judy and Nick, the latter now the former's partner. During the end credits, he and Priscilla are seen dancing in a slow manner at Gazelle's concert. Gallery Trivia * Flash's hair cut is based on the hairstyle of co-director Byron Howard. * It takes Flash an hour to tie his tie. * Flash uses a touch-screen computer because a sloth would never be fast enough to be able to double-click with a mouse. * Flash and Nick went to high school together and were both members of the track team. It was there that Flash got his nickname due to his love of drag racing. ** Ironically, Flash's license plate is "FST NML" ("fast animal" minus the vowels). * In a Korean trailer, Flash drives a race car because he cannot get off the subway. * Flash owns a white coffee mug that says "You Want it When?" * At one point in the film's development, Flash and Priscilla were a married couple. * According to the Zootopia: The Essential Guide, one of Flash's hobbies is watching trees grow. * Flash suddenly turning into a speed freak isn't an out-of-character moment. In real life, three-toed sloths, presumably what Flash is supposed to be, can actually be fast if angry or excited, meaning Flash is quicker once he raced in his car. Even if that's not the case, Flash is riding a race car, which is meant to be fast, and once Flash rides it, he has problems reacting to slow down his car. * It is presumed that Flash and his DMV co-workers were all designed to be sloths because of the unpleasant ordeal of going through the "process" at a DMV, since employees there make visitors stand in line for such a long time and make them write out so much paperwork that it is not very helpful at all. Category:Characters Category:Zootopia characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Sloths Category:Disney characters